Books, Letters, and Revenge
by Faller
Summary: Well, I can't say much without spoiling any of it, but this is what I have: A man writes a letter that explains his terrible and misfortunate life in Gravity Falls. No names are mentioned. Rated T for violence and character deaths. Fan fiction, I think not.
1. Mysterious Shack

June 18, 1869

_ I'm afraid that this is the last letter I will ever write to you. I am aware that you will never receive this, but I'm writing it anyway. But if somehow you do get this, I want to warn you-you are in danger. You may keep reading, but please, do not mention this to anyone. I don't want to put anyone else in as much danger as I am now. Please leave my death a mystery._

_ Of course you know of the small, ragged town I live in named Gravity Falls, Oregon, which was founded in 1863. I was among the first to settle here. My wife was optimistic about moving here. She said that it would be a great place to start over and let go of the past. She also thought that it would be a great environment for the kids to grow up in. I thought moving was a great idea. We lived in the city and I never was the city kind of person. Oregon sounded like a beautiful place to live. Within a week we packed our things and rode out to Oregon._

_ I don't remember every detail of this beautiful town before everything went...mad. All of these events happened six years ago. I do remember riding in on our covered wagon and being in awe when I got my first look. The tall pine trees made the air smell of sap. There was fertile soil and a seemingly endless supply of water. The one thing that did catch my eye was the fresh water lake completed with its own waterfall. This place was beyond perfect. It almost felt to good to be true._

_ We found a small, quite little field that was right outside the woods at a surprisingly low-cost. We knew we couldn't pass up a deal like that. My wife said it was one of those "once in a lifetime" opportunities. I could tell she adored the town, and I did too. Almost instantly, we stared building, and before long, we had our own little cottage. I was proud of our hard work and I thought that we would be very happy here. That everything would turn out just fine. But it all went downhill from there._

_One morning, I woke up and climbed out of bed. It was early and the birds were singing their summer song. I stepped into the kitchen and looked out the window. The sun was still low in the sky, painting everything around it it a beautiful orange-red. But something was wrong with that picture, like something just didn't seem to belong. I squinted and tried to make out a dark figure in the distance. It was an old, extremely small shack that looked like it has been sitting in that field for as long as time itself._

_This startled me. Had that shack been sitting there that whole time, or was I just going nuts? And why was it so old? This town was just settled! I was sure that the shack was not there before, but if it was, how did I not notice it?_

_I sighed and told myself to not worry about it. There had to be a perfectly logical explanation behind all of this. I am known to be slightly paranoid, but that shack mysteriously appeared there, and I'm going to catch it if it did anything else. _

_I ran into me and my wife's bedroom and woke her up. She groaned and said something like "It's too early," or, "Go away," then she rolled over. My wife was not a morning person. I shook her once more. This time she sat up. "Go back to bed!," she said and hit me with her pillow. She placed it back under her head and fell back to sleep._

_ Eventually, I got her out of bed and dragged her to the kitchen window. She rubbed her eyes, as if to clear her vision, then yawned. She stared out the window for a while then said, "What am I supposed to be looking at again?"_

_"The shack," I said, placing my finger on the window. "Has that always been there?"_

_She looked sleepily at me then out the window, as if she didn't care._

_ "Probably has been," she said flatly as she walked back to bed. I watched her go then I sighed. I couldn't help but to feel a little childish. Why was I making a big deal out of it anyway? __At least I had a witness. She knows that that shack is there; if it ever disappears, at least she could say that it was there before._

_As the day went on, I found myself staring at the shack. Occasionally, I got strange looks from my wife. She just sighed and muttered something under her breath. She seemed vexed, but I had no idea why. I guess it was bothering her to the point that she practically kicked me out of the house to go see if anyone lived there. "Just go over there, meet the person that lives there, and stop staring. Its rude." Then she closed the door behind me. _

_I couldn't help but to laugh. She knows me so well. She knows that I wont stop at something until I've figured it out, especially when it comes to secrets. That's probably why my wife tells me everything so I don't get too involved in what's going on. When It looks like something's bothering her and she wont tell me what's wrong, I start looking for clues, even if it means going through her things. I remember this one time when she made me sleep outside when she caught me reading her diary..._

_The shack looked even older up close. Weeds took over the entire perimeter and found their way into every crack and crevice the shack's walls held. Vines were warped tightly around the front porch's railings and woven themselves into the rotten floorboards, making it seem like the vines were the only thing that was keeping the entire place together._

_I felt childish for thinking that an old, rotten storage building could just appear out of nowhere. It was obvious that it had been here a long time, but something still felt wrong. Like I was being watched..._

* * *

**My first fan fiction! I'm so excited! I know the beginning is _realllly _slow but I promise it will get better. If you want me to continue, tell me. Besides, there's no point in posting something that no one likes. Also I want to give a shout out to my friend for encouraging me to put this up. You know who you are, so thank you! :D**


	2. Bad Neighbor

**Sorry it took so long. I haven't touched my computer in weeks. Well, here's the second chapter!****  
**

* * *

_It's amazing how fast a day can turn from a good one, to a bad one. All I needed was to step on an old rotten porch. It wasn't one of my smartest decision, but curiosity had gotten the best of me. Since shacks are used for storage, then there had to be something I could find useful inside. Placing my steps care fully, I walked up to the front door. I was about half way there when a board crumbled underneath my feet._

_My leg fell in as splintery wood and rusty nails clawed at my flesh. I felt warm blood begin to flow as I struggled to pull myself up. I cried out in agony as I managed to do so, scraping and stabbing my leg even more. __I closed my eyes and lain my injured leg before me. I did not want to see what the rusty nails did to me. It would just make it worse. _

_Completely disobeying my intentions, I stole a peek at my leg. It looked terrible. Blood oozed out of every cut and scrape. Splinters of remarkable size dug deep into my flesh. Those were going to take some time to take out. _

_I closed my eyes again. It seemed to feel better that way. I took off the jacket I was wearing and gently wrapped it around my leg, tying the sleeves in a knot. There. Out of sight, out of mind. _

_I peered down the hole to see what damage I've done. It was too dark to see any thing. I moved my head slightly, allowing a small stream of light to rest on some thing shiny and golden at the bottom. _

* * *

_I had no idea what it was at the time, but again, my curiosity got the best of me. I might as well see what it was. Who knows, it could be useful._

_I scooted myself over a little, allowing more light to shine in. Now I could make out the object. It was a questionable-looking box that looked like it would fall apart if it weren't for the golden lock shutting it tight. _

_I pulled up the boards around the hole to make it bigger. The boards were so rotten that they crumbled with little pressure. Soon I had the hole big enough for my shoulders to fit through. I lowered myself head first, hanging by my middle, and reached down and picked up the box. _

_It was slightly heavy for an old box, weighing about five or six pounds. I used my free hand to pull myself up, setting the box in front of me. I looked it over, noticing several holes in the wood. I tried to look through them, but for some reason, when ever I did, I couldn't see anything. I tried tugging on the lock, even though I knew it needed a key to open. I even tried pulling the old boards apart, but they remained strongly in their places. _

_I continued to mess around with the box until I heard a loud crash from inside the shack. I instantly put down the box and stood up. "Hello?," I called to whatever made that sound. "Is someone there?" _

_I nervously stepped toward the door, half hopping that it was just a rat running around inside. I pushed the door open , jumping at the loud squeaking sound it made on its rusty hinges, and invited myself in. _

_It was very dusty inside. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and vines grew out of cracks in the floor. There were cabinets along the wall to my left and a window that looked out to my house on my right; the only source of light. _

_My attention was immediately drawn to a table in the middle of the room that was littered with papers. I tried to read them, but none made sence. It looked like a bunch of random letters put together to make one sentence which was scrawled on every pice of paper on the table. "R xzm nzmrkfozgv z tiruurm'h nrmw qrhg zh vzhrob zh R xzm __nzmrkfozgv blfih." _

___I picked up one of the papers to study i t more. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my neck and began choking me. The attack was so sudden, I had no time to stop it . "What are you doing here!?," my attacker said. "How did you find me!? How much do you know!?"  
_

___His gripped remained tight around me, cutting off my supply of air. I tried to pull his arm away, but it was useless. "Please!," I managed to choke out. "I can...explain!"_

___He hesitated for a moment, as if he was deciding if he should let me live. He let go of me and shoved me toward the floor, and with my hurt leg, I had no choice but to follow his motion. I went down hard, landing on my hands and knees, gasping for breath. I looked up, finally seeing my attacker for the first time. _

___He was tall and scrawny, which was surprising to me because of the strong grip he had around my neck. He was probably staring at me, but I couldn't tell because of his long bangs that covered his eyes. But the features that stood out to me the most was his black bow tie and his black top hat, like he was going to a wedding… or a funeral. _

___"How did you find me," he asked, his deep voice echoing around the room. _

___I coughed then answered,"I was just wondering if anyone lived here. I'm your neighbor."_

___He turned around to look out the window at my house. "What year is it?"_

___"1863"_

___He continued to look out the window and muttered to himself, "1863... Was I really gone that long?" He turned around. "How long have you been living here?"_

___"A couple of weeks but-"_

___"How much do you know?" He said, cutting me off. He seemed to be angry now. _

___"What do you mean?"_

___"Don't play dumb with me! Nothing goes on in this town without me knowing about it! I know you know something!" I glanced around the room awkwardly. What did he mean by that?_

___It seemed to make him angrier when I didn't answer. "Fine! Mister innocent… acting like you don't know anything! I will just have to punish you!" He turned toward the window again and pointed at the door. "Now get out! And don't ever return!" _

___Seeing this opportunity of escape, I went out the door, grabbed the box, and ran home. _

* * *

**If you have any questions, PM me. **

**P.S.- The code is Atbash**


	3. Emotional Scars

**_Sorr_****_y for taking so long. I have my reasons. Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

_I limped through the front door, expecting my wife to greet me, but she didn't. She was nowhere to be found. I began to worry. Where could she be? That's when I noticed a note on the kitchen table. It read:_

_I've taken the kids on a picnic for lunch in the woods behind our house. Come as soon as you can and invite the neighbor over (if there is one)!_

_love,_

_your loving wife_

_There was no way that I was inviting that strange man over. I guess I was going to lie to her, saying that no one lives there and we should forget we ever saw that shack. I wanted to forget the whole thing, but that would be hard with a photograph memory and an injured leg and the box, which I just realized I was carrying. I didn't know why I took it; I guess it interested me._

_I didn't want my wife to think I was a thief or invading someone's privacy, even though both of those things are true. I simply slid the box under my side of the bed. I'd be back for it later. That's when I heard a distant scream that I knew to well. _

_"No. It couldn't be," I muttered to myself. I listened very closely to see if I was right. The scream reverberated once more through the trees and through the thin walls of the place we called home. My heart skipped a beat. I was right. It was my wife that was screaming. Why do I always have to be right?_

* * *

_ I burst through the back door in a panic, listening for her scream again, then I ran into the forest. I ignored the pain in my leg as I ran and tried not to let it slow me down. I stopped for a moment to hear where she was. In between breaths I called her name. This time she yelled back, "Help!," and an ear-numbing roar that sounded like a lion. I ran towards that direction, tripping over roots and rocks._

_ "Was she being attacked by a mountain lion?," I thought. "Why didn't I bring my gun!" I had no weapons on me at all. I'd surely get eaten, but I didn't care. As long as I saved my wife and kids, I would die happy. But when I burst into the clearing, I immediately lost feeling in both of my legs. My stomach turned upside-down, as if I was about to hurl. In the center of the clearing was a beast that was half lion, half eagle. A griffin. _

* * *

_I couldn't believe my eyes. I've only heard of them in legends. They couldn't be real. Was I dreaming? But I wasn't. It was as real as it could be, and it was attacking my family._

_It was as tall as a two story house. Golden-brown feathers covered the front half of its body and the same golden-brown colored fur on its back half. It had its face towards the ground, chewing on something. It must've heard me stumble through the brush because it looked up at me with my wife's dead limp body hanging out of the side of its hooked beak. _

_The griffin dropped my wife's dead body and looked up at me again. It didn't seem angry or bothered, just curious. It slowly walked towards me, blood staining its beak and sharp talons. I backed away slowly. Fear told me to run, but i knew I couldn't. I looked into its dark, black eyes and the beast looked straight into mine. It was like I was in a trance; like I couldn't break away from its glare._

_I continued to back up. Soon I was backed up into a tree, allowing it to get closer. I closed my eyes and turned my head away. I wasn't quite prepared for death, but I didn't know that it would bring me closer to it. Suddenly, I heard a raging roar right in front of my face. I quickly covered my ears to protect them from further damage. I opened my eyes to see a large paw with knife-like talons descending upon me and then..._

_I opened my eyes again. I haven't been hurt at all. I looked up at the griffin. It was frozen in mid-air looking off to the left. Had it found something more interesting? No. It was frozen in fear. It extended its wings and gave a horrible screech and ran off, gaining speed before taking off into flight._

_I stood there, frozen in fear, trying to understand what had just happened. It all happened so quickly. My heart was pounding and I was gasping for breath. I should've thrown up right there, but nothing came out. I just stood there, eyes locked on my wife's heap of body mass, torn to pieces._

_Not sure what to do, I walked slowly towards my wife. When I got closer, I couldn't help it; I broke down and began to cry. I got down on my knees and held her hand. I was too late. The beast had chewed her up and ate my children. I couldn't save her now. But what saved me? Why didn't I end up like her?_

_"You disgust me," a familiar voice said. I whipped around in shock, and there he was, the man with bow tie, standing right behind me. "You're a sneaky man," he loomed over me, seeming much taller than I remembered. "Thinking you can steal from me. Thinking I won't notice."_

_"Stealing?," I said like I didn't know. But I knew exactly what he was talking about._

_"You know. The box I was hiding for safe keeping. You opened it, didn't you?"_

_"Stop accusing for thing I didn't do and things I don't know!," I said, growing angrier at him. He was hiding something and I didn't like it. I stood up and that's when I realized that he was taller._

_He grabbed my shirt and held me close to his face. "It's too late. You know too much already. Nothing goes on in this town without me knowing about it. I am the all-seer of Gravity Falls!" he raised his voice a little higher. "I watch everyone's every move! I control all of the paranormal things in this town! That griffin that attacked your family, I did that!" He let go of me, trying to cool off. "I should just kill you now."_

_My sorrow quickly turned into anger. I've lost everything worth living for. Everything that I loved. "Kill me! Kill me now!," I yelled at him. "You'll be doing me a favor!"_

_He stared at me hard through his bangs. "I don't do favors." He took a step back. "But I do want my box back. I wouldn't want to get you in more trouble than you already are. Just give it back to me and I'll leave you alone, as long as you forget this ever happened."_

_"Never!," I yelled, pointing a finger at him. "Who do you think you are?! You're a sick, evil and a twisted man! You're a murder! You put my family through a horrible death! Why did you torture them?!"_

_The bow tie man gave a slight chuckle. "I didn't torture your family. I'm torturing you." _


	4. Plot of Revenge

**Woop woop!**

* * *

_That was it. I was tired of this man. Anger rose up inside of me as I clenched my fist, struggling for control, but I was failing. That's when I snapped. I took a step and swung my fist at him as hard as I could. I watched his unchanged face disappear in a split second, causing me to swing at the nothingness in front of me. _

_Suddenly, I was aware that he was right behind me. I was about to turn and punch at him again, but he was faster. He grabbed my right arm and pulled it up behind my back, bending it in an unnatural position, while holding my other arm. I could feel the mussels in my arm being stretched to their limit. _

_"You just don't learn, do you?," the bow tie man said with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. "I'm not one to be taken lightly."_

_"Coward!," I said angrily through gritted teeth. _

_"I just want my damn box back!," the man yelled. He pushed my arm up further and I gasped in agony. He obviously had a temper. Maybe I could use this against him. _

_"What is so special about that box!? Why do you want it so bad!?" __There was a slight hesitation, like he was searching for an answer he could use. _

_"That's none of your business!" He let go of me and pushed me to the ground. My arm has never felt so sore. He stood up straight and brushed off his tux some. "Fine. I'll just go get it myself." And with that, he began to walk off. _

_"Wait! You can't go through my house!" I was completely annoyed. I began to run after him in an attempt to stop him. _

_When I approached him, he whipped around so fast that I flinched. "If you don't give me the box by tonight, I will bring more pain and suffering to you!" He pointed a finger at me. "I'll be watching." Then he backed away into the shadows and disappeared. _

_I didn't know what to do. It seemed useless to go home. There would be no comfort from my family. They were gone. So I just stood there, staring blankly into the woods. _

* * *

_I wondered the streets of Gravity Falls, watching people going about their daily things. People were actually enjoying themselves, talking and laughing. Their kids running around. It made me sick to my stomach. _

_I looked upon this town with a different prospective than when I first came here. I thought this place was perfect. But it wasn't. These people have no idea what things lurk around in the forest. They had no idea what I have been through that day. They knew nothing. _

_Eventually I found my way back home as the sun set, turning the sky an orange color. I walked in and went right to my bed. I peeked under it. The box was still there, unfortunately. I drew it and looked at it in discuss. This piece of junk brought me so much pain and suffering; I couldn't even look at it. I threw it at the other side of the room in a fit of anger. I heard the box shatter and all of its contents spill out onto the ground. _

_I sat down on the bed, not bothering to see what was inside. I didn't want anything to do with that box anymore. I was glad to be giving it back. Then, I realized something that chilled me to the bone. I broke the box. I couldn't give it back to the bow tie man without him thinking I was snooping through it. "I'm dead," I thought. "I'm dead." _

_I was in so much trouble now. Maybe I could fix the box up. I crawled to the other side of the bed and peered over. I saw some papers and a map, but what really interested me was the three identical burgundy colored journals with golden six-fingered hands printed on the front. _

* * *

_I picked them up and looked at them. They seemed brand new, like someone had just bought them. There wasn't a scratch on them. I opened the book with a large "1" printed inside the golden hand. On the back of the front cover was a little tag that said "property of..." but no name was written there. I flipped through the clean white pages, but there was nothing written inside. The same as "2" and "3". They seemed useless to me. I expected there to be information written down about all of these paranormal things the bow tie man was talking about..._

_That's when it hit me. My way of getting revenge on him. I grabbed a quill sitting in a bottle of ink on top of my dresser and flipped to a random page in "1". Then sketched down the griffin exactly how I remembered it. Off to the side I wrote the little I knew about them. _

_Suddenly, there was loud banging on the door. I slammed the book shut and shoved all three of them under my bed. I knew who it was. It was him. _

_I didn't know if I should open the door for him or not. But the loud banging continued. I might as well get it over with. _

_I opened the door and sure enough, he was there. _

_"Where are my things?," he asked impatiently. _

_"Well, uh..." _

_"Just go and get them!," he yelled. I hurriedly went back into my room and grabbed the papers and the map and brought them to him. _

_"There," I said, emotionless and bravely handing them to him. He stared blankly at the papers in his hands, wanting to do something__ about it._

_"Whatever," he said. "I've got things to do." Then he hurried away, leaving me feeling confused. I closed the door behind me and sat down in a chair in the living room. I expected him to hurt me for seeing what was inside his box. I wondered what he had to do that was so important. I got up and looked out the window towards his shack, but it was gone._


	5. Studies

_He was gone. Away. Vanished. I was left alone. I was free to do go about my usual life... But it didn't feel as great as I thought it would. I found the house to be unusually quiet, an uncountable kind of quiet. I woke the next morning, realizing how empty my bed really was without my wife; how empty my life was without them all. _

_I sat at the table in the dining room, staring at all of the empty chairs. I felt too sick to eat anything, so I sat there, thinking. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Then I remembered about the books. He was gone. I could do whatever. So that day, I put my plan into action._

* * *

_I went out, studying all of the wonders the town held. For five and a half years the bow tie man was gone and I studied and wrote everything I saw into the books. And I must say, it was dangerous work. Many times have I been scratched by nomes and bitten by giant vampire bats. Many times have I been to the hospital with broken limbs, unable to explain exactly what happened in fear of being sent to a mental ward. _

_The town's people slowly began to learn what kind of town they actually live in. I was walking through town one day when I saw a man on the sidewalk, standing on top of a box , telling people who would stop to listen that he was in his back yard one night, chopping firewood, when suddenly he saw three eyes peering at him from inside the dark woods. Eyes that belonged to no animal; eyes that just floated in mid-air, staring at him. Many said he was crazy, but some nodded in agreement, for they too have seen eyes that belonged to no one. _

_About three weeks after that event, a lady claimed that a door had ate her husband, never to be seen again. The very next day, a lady with one eye claimed that she had lost her eye to tiny men that were digging through her trash. She tried to shoo them away when she accidentally stepped one one of them. He went mad and jumped on her face and clawed her eye out. Many believed her, but a handful of people still thought that the idea of monsters running around in the forest was childish. But they too learned that none of this was childish at all. _

_Soon everyone was making claims of seeing some kind of monster. Even the mayor had seen some strange things. Everyone lived in fear; afraid to go out at night. Many gathered around the City Hall and protested, saying that the mayor should telegraph the government, demanding an explanation of all of this. The mayor did just that, but the government had no answers and said that he was crazy. That we were all crazy. _

_The town was falling. Many people moved out of town or even moved out of state, trying to get as far away from Gravity Falls as possible. Not a lot of people remained. That's when I decided to get my own box and stand upon it on the sidewalk. I yelled out about my findings as people began to gather around my box. I showed them my books and even let a few people look through it. Soon, everyone wanted a peek, so I passed them around. They all looked upon them like they were bibles, arming them selfs with knowledge about the monsters they feared and how to get rid of them. _

_I soon became famous around the small town, known as the "Monster Hunter". They even helped me with my studies, paying me to capture beast that lived on their property. I gave the people a sense of security that they don't have to live in fear. All was well in Gravity Falls, until one day, He came back._

* * *

_It was night and I was sitting in the living room, writing in book two, when the front door flew open with such a force that it slammed against the back wall, breaking one of its hinges. Upon seeing who, or what, blew the door open, I hurriedly shoved the book under my jacket, hiding it from sight._

_"YOU!," he yelled as he stood in the doorway. I was speechless. It had been so long since I've last seen him, I didn't know how to react. But one glance of him brought back painful memories... He stormed over to me and yanked me out of my chair and pinned me against the wall. I wanted to fight back, but I knew if I removed my had from my side the book would fall from its hiding place. _

_"Do you realized what you've done!?," the bow tie man yelled. "You exposed the beast that live here and not only that, the mayor telegraphed the GOVERNMENT!" His face turned a bright red in anger. "I can't leave you alone for a couple of weeks!"_

_"A couple of weeks?," I asked, though it was more of a statement. "You were gone for five and a half years!" _

_His face flashed with disbelief for a moment, but quickly returned to anger. "How much did you tell the town's people?"_

_I smiled, but in a taunting way. "Everything," I sneered. "Every singe bit I know." _

_I saw him clench his jaw. "And how much do you know?" He said sternly._

_I knew he was going to do something to hurt me. With both hands I shoved him away, forgetting all about the book under my jacket. _

_As he stumbled backwards a few steps, book two fell out onto the floor with a loud thud. _

_The bow tie man's attention was then immediately thrown across the book. _

_"What-? Is that my book!?" _

_Before I could make a grab for it, he snatched it up. "Hey! Give that back!" I grabbed the book and tried to yank it out of his hands, but he had a strong grip and refused to let go. We tugged it back and forth for a while until he got the best of me and tore it out of my grip, causing me to flail backwards and fall unto the floor. _

_He opened the book to the first page and I saw anger rise up inside of him. "This is what you've been doing!? Studding everything!?" He threw the book down in a fit of anger. "I've had just about enough with you! Get ready for the worst experience of your life! You thought the griffins were bad? Oh, you've got another thing coming!" _

_Then he just... Vanished. One second he was there, the next he isn't. But what he said really shook me. I stood up from the ground and sat back down in my chair, hoping he was just bluffing. But, of course, he wasn't. _

* * *

**Alright, alright. I now give you permission to start an angry mob and egg my windows. Geez, I haven't touched this story in forever! Honestly, I was stuck and had no idea what was going to happen next. I thought about giving up on the story but I said, "No! Giving up is for LOSERS!" While waiting for inspiration to slap me across the face with this story, I wrote a few others. If you have time, you should read them if you haven't already :)**

**Tank chu for your patience**


	6. The Beginning of the End

**Considering you all saw the season finally, with the whole "books being a portal to another universe" thing or something like that, it's probably to late to change my story to fit that. I guess that's why they call it fanfiction :)**

**Anyway, here's chapter 6!**

* * *

_I woke with a start. For a moment, I didn't know where I was until I realized that I had fallen asleep in my chair. It was early morning and the sun was barely peeking over the horizon._

_The previous night seemed like a daze. Was it all just a dream? But my hopes were tossed away when I saw my lopsided door hanging wide open._

_Not bothering to close the door, I walked into my room and stood in front of the mirror above the dresser. My hair was a mess, I had bags under my eyes and I desperately needed to shave..._

_I sighed and looked down upon the top of the oak dresser. In the back corner was a picture frame holding a black and white picture of me, my wife and kids, huddled together in front of the front door of our old house back in the city. I smiled sadly. Those were the good days._

_Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something black move in the reflection of the mirror. I stared hard at it through the mirror, trying to see what it was. It was large, black and hanging from the ceiling. I watched it as it slowly spread its wings..._

_I turned around just in time to see a giant vampire bat give a horrible screech and fly straight for me._

_"Gah!," I yelled as I ducked just in time. It flew right over me and ran into the mirror, cracking it slightly._

_While it lay on the dresser, dazed, I ran out of the room and shut the door behind me. I leaned my back against the door, panting slightly. I didn't expect it to attack so suddenly, especially since it was a baby, considering it could hide on the ceiling and not be noticed._

_Baby vampire bats aren't quick to anger and their bites aren't very powerful. A single bite from them wouldn't kill anyone, as long as you disinfected it soon after, but the full grown bats- that's a different story._

_I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a broom. A better choice would've been a gun, or a knife, at least, but it was the first thing I saw and I needed to get that thing out of there._

_I put my ear against the bedroom door. I didn't hear anything. I opened the door very slowly so I didn't startle it. I readied my broom and stepped into the room and looked around. "Now where'd you go..."_

_Without warning, I felt a pair of teeth tear through the back of my shirt, barely missing my back. It screeched and flew out of my bed room and into the living room. Broom in hand, I ran after it._

_When I entered the living room, the bat was hanging from the ceiling, hissing at me. I made a wide circle around it then hit it off the ceiling with my broom. "Go on!," I yelled. "Get out!" I gave it one more forceful blow with my broom towards the door. The bat screeched in agony and flew out the open door, screeching like a banshee._

_I ran outside, watching it fly off in the early morning sun. "Ha!," I yelled. "Was that your wrath? Some little bat? Looks like I won this time!"_

_The bat flew off into the distance, still screaming, then it slowly began to turn around, with several more trailing behind it. More and more joined them until a huge cloud of them were heading my way._

_My blood instantly went cold. "Oh shit!" I ran inside with fear coursing through my body and slammed the door behind me. But the lopsided door wouldn't fit in its frame. The bats got closer and closer..._

_In a panic, I slammed the door repeatedly, trying to get it to close._

_The bats came closer, still, their razor-sharp teeth ready to dig into my flesh and drink my blood._

_"Common damn door!"_

_I could see them now- they were much bigger than the bat in my room. Any moment now and they'd be in my house, ripping my limbs off._

_I pushed the door upright, then slamming it closed. There where loud thumps as they slammed themselves against the door, trying to open it. Scratching sounds could be heard from outside, as if they were trying to dig their way through the walls. They crowded around the windows, gnawing at the glass and scraping their claws across it, sounding like fingernails on a chalkboard. They pounded on the rooftop and clawed at the back door. There were thousands of them, if not millions._

_My heart threatened to jump out of my chest. My stomach was tied in knots and it felt as if I were to throw up. I couldn't feel my legs, or anything in that matter. There was no way of escaping this. I was surely a dead man. They'd find a way in somehow. But deep down in my heart, I knew the bow tie man wanted me alive. He wanted me to witness his full wrath. And reader, this was just the beginning. The beginning of the end._

* * *

**This chapter probably isn't the best but hey, wataya gona do!**


End file.
